


Her lovely company tonight

by purpa



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpa/pseuds/purpa
Summary: 'One day, Lexi lingered too long.'Lexi has been silently lingering over her friends' beauty (and bodies). She's normally able to do it subtly but one day she lingers too long over Maddy and Maddy doesn't mind that much.





	Her lovely company tonight

One day, Lexi lingered too long. 

Her eyes were always dancing over their bodies, awkwardly drawing the shape of their curves in her memory so that she could revisit them alone in her room at night. But that friday, she had been less subtle or perhaps less able to hide her desire and hunger. And so she had been caught. That night, it had been Maddy. She couldn’t say that she was in love with the other girl, far from it. Maddy actually scared her a little. But she couldn’t stop herself from watching the other girl. It was probably due to the way she dressed herself, always so lovely and revealing. Lexi could only stare, her mouth slightly opened, everytime she was visiting her sister in their room. 

That night, they had all been drinking and were a little tipsy. Mckay had just called her sister on her phone so she had left their room to speak with him privately outside. Kat had randomly decided to leave too, for the third time this week. Something weird was going on with Kat, but it seemed nobody wanted to ask. The new Kat was always on the edge of being insulted or insulting someone herself. BB had long left the house; she had received a text from a boy she was seeing and had decided it would be more fun than listening to their drama on this lovely Friday night. 

So it was only Maddy and her, sat on the floor in an awkward silence, drinking the night away. When Maddy had stood up on her knees to reach for another bottle of alcohol on the table above their heads, Lexi had stared at her form openly. Maddy was wearing a tight black camisole and a short dark skirt. She was lovely, everything so revealing and fitting. Lexi wondered what she could possibly find attractive in Nate. She also thought Nate didn’t know his luck. 

Suddenly, as Maddy searched for the bottle she couldn’t seem to reach, her eyes moved down and stopped at Lexi’s. Lexi quickly looked away, slightly panicked. Once Maddy had finally reached the bottle, she sat down next to Lexi once more and said casually,

‘You know you’re less subtle than you think you are,’ she drank a little.

Lexi flushed. She brought her legs close to her body and propped her arms around them. Slowly, she hid her face in her arms.

‘Why are you so awkward,’ Maddy laughed loudly. It hadn’t been a mocking laughter either. It was a genuine one, almost curious. 

When she realized Lexi wouldn’t move, Maddy put the bottle on the floor and approached the other girl.

‘Girl, you need to chill the fuck down. Common!’

She reached for Lexi’s arm and tugged at her sleeve. Lexi resigned herself and straightened her body slowly. She was still warm on the face and she knew she must have been looking extremely uncomfortable. 

‘Do you like me?’ Maddy asked easily.

‘W-what?’

‘I mean, do you find me hot?’

Lexi looked away again. There was no way this could end well. 

‘You should be more courageous, Lex.’

‘I am,’ she snapped accidently. When it mattered, she was. 

Maddy made a face as if she didn’t believe her and then sighed. 

‘I’m bored tonight. If you want me, you can have me.’ Maddy gave her a side-long glare as if daring her.

‘Why would you say _ that _?’ Lexi said slowly, an indignant expression growing on her face.

‘Cause Nate’s been a dick to me this week. Cause I’m bored as fuck right now. Cause I’m slightly drunk, like you. And cause I know you’re horny.’

Lexi growled at that as her cheeks reddened again. One of the reasons Maddy had always scared her was that she was so blunt and vulgar. But this time it had felt different. Not so scary. Mostly inviting. Lexi had heard from many people how Maddy’s body was hot and had always secretly agreed, but there was more to the other girl than her body. It wasn’t only physical, it was also her confidence. It was infuriating. 

‘I don’t like girls,’ Lexi said vehemently. 

She saw Maddy rolling her eyes.

‘I really don’t,’ Lexi pressed. 

‘So why are you always staring at my body like you wanna jump me?’ Maddy frowned. ‘It’s cool, girl. I’m saying tonight you can try it, if you want. I’m down for it.’

‘I don’t want to try anything,’ Lexi lied. 

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah…’

‘Want me to kiss you, then?’

Lexi moved away, a warm wave showering her body from head to toes. This whole scenario felt like a big joke, like one vulgar fantasy she would dream of late at night when she felt secure and bold in her bed. 

‘Hey,’ Maddy said softly. ‘It doesn’t need to mean shit, y’know... You ever done anything with a girl?’

Lexi bit her lips slowly and nodded. Apparently, it hadn’t been the answer Maddy had been waiting for. Her eyes widened slightly and she whistled. 

‘So you _ are _ down for it. Shit, Lexi. Who?’

Lexi grimaced. Had she been completely sober, she would have probably kept quiet, but she was not. And Rue was ignoring her, had been for some time now. And Lexi had been feeling like complete shit for the past three months. 

‘Rue,’ she admitted.

‘Makes sense, I guess. Y’all kissed?’

Lexi nodded quietly and quickly glanced at Maddy’s body again. She was _ so _ attractive. Lexi thought Rue was beautiful and cute. She had thought once or twice that she might be in love with the other girl. But Maddy was just dripping _ sex appeal _, if it made sense. The other girl was out of this world and Lexi felt horrible just thinking about her that way. She hid her face in her arms again. 

‘Honestly, Lexi,’ Maddy started again softly, ‘I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. But I get it. I get you. And I feel like you want this but you’re scared, y’know?’

Lexi raised her head and allowed herself to look at the other girl. She was staring at her too. Her lips so cute. Her eyes big and innocent. It was ironic. It must have been made that way on purpose, by whoever created this world. Maddy looked like the most innocent person Lexi had ever seen, yet she also looked like she had done everything worth doing.

‘Are you scared?’ Maddy repeated.

‘A little.’

Maddy laughed again, quietly this time.

‘Of me?’

Lexi nodded again and Maddy smiled lazily. 

‘Girl, I scare _ boys _ away. Why are _ you _ scared of me??’

‘You’re really pretty.’

Maddy snorted. ‘So are you.’

Lexi flushed again. 

‘You know you’re cute,’ Maddy smiled. 

‘I-I think I want to kiss you,’ Lexi hadn’t known where this had come from but she decided she would go with it. 

So when Maddy snorted and moved on her knees again, Lexi didn’t budge. When Maddy put her warm fingers on her cheeks, she didn’t budge either. When Maddy moved closer and closer to her face, almost touching her lips, Lexi only breathed in.

‘You sure?’ Maddy asked, her eyes closed already. 

‘Yeah,’ Lexi answered quickly.

‘You’re sure that you’re sure??’

Lexi moved a little so that their lips touched and once this had been done, Maddy moved with the motion. First she licked Lexi's lips, slowly, in a way that made Lexi die inside and then she slowly straddled her hips, her body sliding against Lexi’s until she was set on the other girl’s thighs. Lexi didn’t know what to do with her hands so she slid them under the girl’s camisole, wondering if they were cold. When she heard Maddy hiss slightly, she realized they were probably cold.

‘Sorry,’ she whispered.

‘Just kiss me…’

Lexi didn’t wait to be told twice. She put her lips on Maddy’s again as she brought the girl’s body closer to hers. Truth be told, she didn’t really know how to kiss so she waited for Maddy to show her how it was done. Maddy did just that. She pressed her lips on Lexi's eagerly, opened them smoothly with her teeth and played with Lexi’s warm and shy tongue with hers. It was sweet, the way she kissed her. It was also sweet the way she moved her hips in slow rotation. 

‘You like that?’ Maddy asked.

Lexi nodded eagerly. 

‘Hmm,’ Maddy kissed and licked her neck as she too slid her warm hands underneath Lexi’s shirt. 

‘This okay?’ Maddy asked.

‘Y-yeah,’ Lexi gasped when Maddy caressed her breast underneath her brassiere. 

Nothing could compare to this, Lexi was sure. Well maybe if she could do this with Rue. She cursed herself for thinking about Rue right now when the other girl had been ignoring her texts and avoiding her like the plague. Rue would never do that with her, at least not like Maddy was doing. Maddy had moved away and was in the process of taking off her camisole. Lexi slowly swallowed and Maddy smiled. 

‘Just imagine I’m Rue,’ Maddy said softly when she was done with her shirt. She moved on top of Lexi and slowly positioned the other girl on the ground, so her back was on the floor. 

‘I don’t want to think about her,’ Lexi replied a bit harshly.

‘Okay,’ Maddy kissed her jaw, ‘I will make you forget her tonight.’

Lexi closed her eyes and nodded. ‘For tonight.’

Lexi would allow this. Because she had always wanted it and because Maddy really wanted to help, in her weird way. Lexi would let Maddy caress her body, undress her and kiss her burning skin. She would let herself enjoy pleasure for once and she would kiss Maddy back with eagerness because that’s what she had been meaning to do for so long. She had been dying of desire for her, and for Kat, and for Jules at times, and mostly mostly most certainly for Rue. But tonight it would be Maddy.

And she would more than enjoy her lovely company while she had it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so unprompted...I really don't know lol but I had to write this quick. I thought this might happen?


End file.
